Decimo's Daily Life
by skyruu
Summary: Menjadi seorang Boss dari family terkuat bukanlah hal mudah. Tsuna tahu dan Tsuna sangat paham. Hari-harinya harus dia jalani dengan sabar dan sangat sabar hingga kewarasannya habis. Collection drabbles. TYL-verse/Current-verse. Disclaimer: Amano Akira.
1. Paperwork

**Paperwork**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera.

* * *

_Knock, knock._

Tsuna mengerang sebal, dia sudah tahu siapa yang ada di balik pintu. Hayato. Dan beberapa hal yang sangat dia benci.

"Masuk,"

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut perak. Tangannya membawa beberapa tumpukan kertas terkutuk. Begitu yang dipikir Tsuna.

"Juudaime—"

"Aku tahu, Hayato. Bisa kau simpan di meja di sebelah sana?" tangannya menunjuk ke meja lain selain meja kerjanya di ruangan itu. Bisa dilihat karena mejanya sudah _sangat_ penuh dengan tumpukan kertas yang sama.

Hayato mengangguk patuh dan menuruti apa yang Tsuna perintahkan.

"Oh, hampir aku lupa," Hayato kembali menghadapkan dirinya didepan Tsuna.

"Ada apa Hayato?" tanya Tsuna yang tidak berpaling dari kertas diatas mejanya itu.

"Hibari dan Nanas Sialan baru saja menghancurkan mansion di bagian selatan. Perlu aku panggil mereka, Juudaime?"

Tsuna langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Hayato dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa? Apa aku salah dengar?"

"Tentu tidak, Juudaime. Pendengaran Anda masih berfungsi baik,"

"Ha-Hayato… jangan bilang kau juga membawa…"

"Ya, ini tambahannya, Juudaime," ucap Hayato seraya tersenyum dan meletakan sepuluh tumpukan kertas.

Yak, mari diulangi. _Sepuluh tumpukan._

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Juudaime!" Hayato membungkuk sementara Tsuna masih terdiam—tepatnya membeku.

"Juudaime?"

_Kenapa kau malah beranak pinak, kertas sialan._ Geram Tsuna masih menatap _sepuluh tumpukan_ itu.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Ciaossuuu. Senang sekali bisa comeback ke fandom KHR.

Kali ini saya membawa beberapa drabble tentang Daily Life-nya Decimo tersayang kita. Well, recently saya lagi jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya sama Tsuna. /gakpenting

Dan saya senang sekali kalo ada yang mau nyumbang prompt. :D /kicked


	2. Sweets

**Sweets**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Mukuro Rokudo, Byakuran, Hayato Gokudera

* * *

"Hey, Tsunayoshi-_kun_, ayo kita minum teh sama-sama," Byakuran yang baru datang langsung masuk ke ruangan Tsuna sambil membawa beberapa kotak dan kantong kertas.

"Hey, Byakuran. Kebetulan sekali, aku baru saja selesai. Apa yang kau bawa?"

"Beberapa yang kau suka." sebuah senyuman khasnya terpampang di wajahnya. Tsuna hanya menyeringai senang.

Byakuran menduduki sebuah sofa yang ada di ruangan Tsuna dan menyimpan barang bawaannya. Tsuna mengikutinya seraya membuka-buka barang bawaan milik Byakuran dengan tak sabarnya.

"Kau punya parfait, Tsunayoshi-_kun_? Soalnya yang satu ini akan terasa nikmat sekali kalau dimakan bersama parfait,"

"Aku punya beberapa di dapur, tapi Hayato sudah memindahkannya ke tempat lain yang aku tidak tahu." ucap Tsuna seraya melahap potongan strawberry cake.

Hayato sengaja menyembunyikan persediaan _sweets_ yang Tsuna punya karena akhir-akhir ini gula darah Tsuna naik. Tsuna sudah berupaya membujuk Hayato tapi Reborn juga ikut melarangnya dan akhirnya Tsuna hanya bisa diam-diam makan, terkadang dia menyembunyikan beberapa cokelat dan permen di laci mejanya yang nantinya dia makan saat mengerjakan paperwork (tentunya saat Reborn tidak ada).

"Memiliki guardian yang _over-protective_ itu menyebalkan ya," sungut Byakuran seraya melahap marshmallow putih itu dengan rakusnya—bentuk balas dendam gara-gara larangan Shoichi dan Kikyo.

Mereka berdua mengangguk-angguk, paham dengan penderitaan masing-masing.

"Kufufu… ada ribut apa disini?" ganggu suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan Tsuna.

"Oh Mukuro, kau kembali rupanya, bagaimana misimu?" Tsuna menoleh pada sosok tinggi berambut biru disampingnya, tangannya sudah memegang makanan lainnya.

"Kau bisa lihat disini, Tsunayoshi," senyum Mukuro sambil menyerahkan dua map berwarna indigo ke tangan Tsuna.

Tsuna mengambil map itu dan meletakannya tanpa membukanya terlebih dahulu dan kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan semangkuk es krim cokelat ditangannya.

"_Oya oya_, kudengar Hayato Gokudera sudah menyembunyikan persediaan milikmu," sahut Mukuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Uh-huh, untung Byakuran datang disaat yang tepat," Tsuna melirik laki-laki disampingnya yang sedang asyik membaca majalah sambil memakan sepotong brownies.

"Hey, Mukuro-_kun_~" Byakuran mengangkat wajahnya dan memberi Mukuro sapaan yang hanya dibalas dengan seringai oleh Mukuro. "Kau boleh mengambil apapun yang kau suka, aku yang traktir." tawar Byakuran dan Mist Guardian itu mengambil sebungkus cokelat dan memakannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Mukuro, jangan beri tahu Hayato dan Reborn tentang ini, ya?" pinta Tsuna.

Mukuro menatap Tsuna sebentar.

"Kufufu… kau berhutang padaku, Tsunayoshi." ucap Mukuro menyetujui permintaan Tsuna dan melanjutkan jajahannya pada cokelat ditangannya. Tsuna tersenyum lega.

Lalu mereka berbincang-bincang sambil asyik menikmati acara minum teh tersebut hingga tanpa sadar pintu ruangan Tsuna telah diketuk sebanyak tiga kali.

"Maaf mengganggu Anda, Juudaime. Ada yang—"

Hayato menatap meja tamu disana. Penuh dengan makanan manis kesukaan Juudaime tercintanya. Matanya menatap satu per satu orang yang ada di ruangan. Byakuran. Juudaime. Mukuro. Lalu—makanan manis.

"H-Hayato?!" Tsuna terkaget karena tiba-tiba Hayato sudah ada di ruangannya.

Byakuran menatap Tsuna. Oh. Gawat.

"Juudaime… Bukankah Reborn-_san _dan para guardians sudah memberitahu Anda kalau Anda _dilarang_ memakan makanan manis selama _satu bulan penuh_?" Hayato menatap Tsuna dengan _senyuman_ dibibirnya. Tsuna tersenyum canggung.

"Lalu Mukuro… Bukankah kau juga seharusnya melarang Juudaime memakan makanan manis sesuai yang dijanjikan para guardians lainnya?" Hayato melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Mist Guardian yang tengah menggigit sepotong strawberry cake.

"Dan kau Byakuran… Jika kau berkunjung kemari hanya untuk lari dari larangan Irie dan Kikyo, kuharap Irie dan Kikyo segera datang kemari dan _menyeretmu_ kembali ke mansionmu," tatapan Hayato pindah kepada Don Millefiore yang sedang asyik melahap pudding cokelatnya.

"T-tapi Hayato… Mukuro ikut bersamaku dan Kyouya tak begitu peduli dengan itu," ucap Tsuna mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Tangan Kanannya tersebut.

"Kufufu… aku tidak ingat pernah menjanjikan itu. Lagipula benar kata Tsunayoshi, Skylark juga tak begitu peduli,"

"Huh? Aku hanya membagi persediaan milikku dengan Tsunayoshi-_kun_ setelah mendengar kalau Hayato-_chan_ mengambil persediaan milik Tsunayoshi-_kun_,"

_Twitch._

"**Flame Arrow!"**

…dan makanan manis nan enak itu berubah jadi abu.

.

.

Setelah acara minum teh tersembunyi itu, Tsuna dijaga ketat oleh Reborn dan Hayato di ruangannya. Byakuran dilarang datang ke Vongola Mansion selama tiga bulan sesuai dengan masa larangan Tsuna. Sementara Mukuro, dia ikut mengerjakan _paperwork_ bersama Tsuna dibawah pengawasan Chrome.

* * *

**[a/n]:**

Wah… messed up banget -.-)a

Tsuna jadi maniak manis XD

Oh ya, drabble ini mungkin nantinya bakal ada current!Tsuna-nya nggak Cuma TYL doang :3


	3. Gambar

**Gambar**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Bovino, I-Pin.

* * *

"Aku pulang…" ucap Tsuna saat memasuki rumahnya.

Lesu. Lelah. PE hari ini sungguh menyiksa, apalagi dengan Reborn yang menyamar sebagai guru PE pengganti gara-gara gurunya tiba-tiba sakit (yang Tsuna yakini itu adalah ulah Reborn).

"Tsuna-_nii_!" Lambo dan I-Pin yang begitu tahu Tsuna sudah pulang segera menabrak Tsuna dan memeluknya.

"L-Lambo? I-Pin?" Tsuna yang kaget dengan serangan mendadak dari dua adik angkatnya itu hanya terduduk di teras gara-gara tabrakan tadi.

"Tsuna-_nii_, Tsuna-_nii_, coba lihat ini!" I-Pin menyerahkan sebuah kertas ke depan wajah Tsuna.

"Punya Lambo juga!" Lambo nyengir dan ikut menyerahkan kertas ke depan waja Tsuna.

Tsuna mengambil dua kertas dari Lambo dan I-Pin. Kertas dengan penuh warna dan gambar.

"Apa ini?" Tsuna menatap kedua adiknya.

"Ini gambar yang Lambo dan I-Pin buat tadi di kelas," jelas Lambo sambil nyengir. I-Pin ikut tersenyum.

"Ini gambar Tsuna-_nii_!" ucap I-Pin dengan cerianya.

Tsuna kembali menatap dua gambar yang ada ditangannya. Gambar dirinya yang dibuat khas anak-anak SD. Mau tak mau Tsuna tersenyum senang. Rasa lelah yang tadi seketika hilang setelah melihat gambar yang dibuat oleh Lambo dan I-Pin.

"Tsuna-_nii_ menyukainya?" tanya I-Pin.

"Tentu. Terima kasih, Lambo, I-Pin. Ini gambar terbaik yang pernah aku terima." Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum, mengelus kepala Lambo dan I-Pin bergantian.

* * *

**[a/n]:**

Tsuna sebagai big-brother itu selalu bikin saya jatuh cinta /oi

Ini saya dapet pas rewatch Future Arc sewaktu Lambo dan I-Pin menggambar di dapur sambil ditemani Kyoko. Lambo manis banget pake ngegambar Tsuna walau nggak mirip. 8D


	4. Day Off

**Day Off**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Lambo Bovino, Mukuro Rokudo.

* * *

Hari libur.

Dari semua hari yang ada dalam kalender, hari liburlah yang paling Tsuna sukai. Tak ada Reborn, tak ada Hayato, tak ada _guardians_ yang mengganggu, dan lagi tak ada _paperwork_.

Betapa Tsuna sangat menyukai hari libur.

"TSUNA-_NII_! MENYINGKIR!"

…atau tidak.

_DUARR!_

Ledakan yang terjadi beberapa meter dihadapan Tsuna dan juga seorang penggila sapi yang juga beberapa meter lebih jauh dari ledakan tersebut.

'_Abaikan mereka, Tsunayoshi. Mereka hanya ingin menghancurkan hari liburmu,' _pikir Tsuna.

Dan Tsuna hanya menatap datar ledakan dan Lambo dihadapannya. Tidak mengacuhkan Lambo dan beranjak pergi dari tempatnya.

Tsuna pindah ke perpustakaan di lantai tiga. Sambil menyesap teh, dia membaca buku dengan tenangnya.

"Kufufu…"

Sebuah tawa yang saat ini Tsuna benci. Kenapa di dalam perpustakaan dia harus mendengar suara tawa aneh itu. Tsuna mengabaikan tawa aneh itu.

"Kufufu…"

Terdengar lagi tawa aneh itu. Tsuna masih mengabaikannya.

"Kufu—"

"BERISIK SEKALI! PERGI SEBELUM AKU MEMBAKARMU DAN MENJADIKANMU NANAS PANGGANG!" Tsuna yang kehilangan kesabarannya melempar buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya dan melemparnya kearah jendela. Namun buku itu tidak terlempar keluar jendela, melainkan menyentuh sesuatu yang lain yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan seorang nanas, Mukuro Rokudo.

"Tsunayoshi, kau kejam sekali," ucap Mukuro terluka, menatap punggung Tsuna yang keluar dari perpustakaan.

Ini tidak benar. Ini bukan hari libur. Kenapa Lambo dan Mukuro masih ada di mansion? Bukannya kemarin dia sudah membagikan tugas ke semua _guardians _juga termasuk Reborn.

"Tsuna-_nii_…"

"Tsunayoshi…"

Tsuna mengalihkan wajahnya ke pintu ruang kerjanya yang terbuka, menampilkan Petir dan Kabutnya yang berwajah sedih.

"Temani kami bermain…"

Tsuna menatap lagi Lambo yang hampir manangis dan Mukuro yang terlihat terluka.

Mungkin tak ada salahnya menemani mereka.

"Baiklah, baik." Ucap Tsuna menyerah seraya beranjak dari kursinya dan menghampiri Lambo dan Mukuro.

* * *

**[a/n]:** Maaf sekali terlambat, selang-seling dengan dua drabble lainnya jadi mesti cari prompt yang enak. /halah

Dan maaf jika Mukuro terlihat OOC. (_ _)a

Summary-nya saya ganti, sekalian ganti suasana juga. /apanyayangsuasana


	5. Sleep Time

**Sleep Time**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

Entah kenapa Tsuna merasa siang ini begitu tentram dan tenang.

Tak ada suara teriakan Hayato, suara tangisan Lambo yang dibarengi dengan suara ledakan dari granat merah mudanya. Tawa Takeshi yang biasa mengiringi teriakan ekstrim Ryohei pun tidak terdengar. Dan begitu aneh karena suara tonfa milik Kyouya yang tidak beradu dengan _trident_ milik Mukuro.

Mungkinkah _guardians_nya mulai mengerti cara berperilaku sebagai manusia normal? Tsuna sangat bersyukur jika itu terjadi.

Beranjak dari kursinya, Tsuna keluar dari ruangannya dan bermaksud mengecek ruang yang biasa dipakai para _guardians_ berkumpul (baca: bertarung).

Membuka pintu dan mengintipnya, Tsuna agak terkejut.

_Guardians_nya tertidur dengan tenangnya.

Hayato tertidur di sofa, kepalanya beradu dengan kepala Lambo yang tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu Hayato. Tangan Hayato memangku sebuah buku yang terbuka halamannya.

Takeshi tertidur di dekat sofa yang di tempati oleh Hayato dan Lambo.

Mukuro yang tertidur di sofa lain bersama Chrome yang menggunakan paha Mukuro sebagai bantalnya.

Kyouya tertidur di sebuah sofa dengan Hibird di atas kepalanya.

Ryohei yang dengan bebasnya tertidur di dekat sofa bersama Takeshi.

Tsuna hanya tersenyum melihat mereka yang begitu akur saat tidur. Melangkah mendekat dan menempatkan dirinya di samping Hayato, Tsuna ikut tertidur bersama _guardians_nya.


	6. Morning Chaos

**Morning Chaos**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

Pagi hari di Vongola Mansion adalah pagi yang paling ribut di dunia mafia.

Pernahkah kalian mengalami pagi dimana alarm pagi yang biasa berbunyi '_bip… bip…_' berubah menjadi '_DUAR!_'?

Yeah, khusus di Vongola Mansion, alarm tersebut sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Semua yang tinggal disana sudah terbiasa semenjak Tenth Generation mendiami mansion ini.

Terkecuali satu orang.

"Bisakah kalian menggunakan alarm yang lebih normal?" sebuah suara dengan nada berbahaya menyapa para _guardians_ pagi itu.

"Y-Yo Tsuna…" Takeshi menyapa dengan takut pada Tsuna yang masih memakai baju tidurnya. Mata cokelatnya setengah mengantuk, menatap tajam semua _guardians_ yang telah duduk rapi untuk sarapan.

"Tch." decak Tsuna yang tidak mengacuhkan sapaan Takeshi.

"M-Maafkan saya Juudaime, ini gara-gara Lambo yang merengek gara-gara—"

"**_Shut up._**" Potong Tsuna masih dengan nada penuh bahaya dan ancaman. Hayato langsung terdiam.

"Sekali lagi aku mendengar suara ledakan, aku pastikan kalian semua akan menderita setelahnya." ancam Vongola Decimo tersebut seraya keluar dari ruangan dan membanting pintu dengan kerasnya membuat semua orang disana tersentak.

Setelahnya, para _guardians_ setuju tak akan membangunkan boss mereka terkecuali jika dia terbangun sendiri. Mereka baru paham kalau Tsuna bukanlah _morning-person_ lagi semenjak dia tinggal di Vongola Mansion.


	7. Lonely

**Lonely**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

Siang hari yang tenang di Vongola Mansion.

Entah ada angin apa, Tsuna begitu merasa kesepian gara-gara siang itu begitu tenang dan tentram, tak ada kerusuhan seperti biasanya.

Hayato dia kirim untuk mengurusi aliansi.

Takeshi bersama Lambo pergi ke Rusia untuk menyelidiki perdagangan obat yang terlibat dengan aliansi.

Kyouya pergi ke Roma untuk _menggigit_ musuh.

Ryohei sedang dalam masa liburan, mungkin dia sedang berkencan dengan Hana sekarang.

Sedangkan Mukuro dan Chrome pergi ke Kokuyo mengunjungi Ken, Chikusa, dan M.M..

Tsuna menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya dia juga tak menugaskan Reborn dengan misi yang memakan banyak waktu, dengan begitu dia ada teman berbicara sekarang daripada hanya berdiam diri seraya mengerjakan _paperwork_ dalam kesepian, terdengar sangat menyiksa.

Tsuna terkadang ingin mengambil satu atau dua misi, tetapi Reborn dan Hayato begitu cerewet soal keamanan Tsuna jika dia pergi begitu saja. Mau tak mau Tsuna hanya gigit jari saja.

Tsuna pun mengambil ponselnya, dengan iseng dia memotret _paperwor_knya.

Menyeringai senang, dia mengetik _e-mail_ seraya meng-_attach_ foto _paperwork_nya tadi pada semua _guardians_nya dan Reborn.

**To: Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo, Onii-**_**san**_**, Mukuro, Chrome, Kyouya, Reborn.**

**Subject: Bosan.**

**Oi. Bisakah kalian percepat semua misi kalian?**

**Seseorang disini sedang mengalami kebosanan tingkat akhir. T^T)**

**(bayangkan disini foto **_**paperwork**_** yang Tsuna foto tadi)**

Tsuna pun menekan tombol kirim dengan seraya tersenyum melihat isi _e-mail_nya, membayangkan reaksi _guardians_nya dan Reborn.

Di lain tempat, semua _guardians_ dan Reborn yang menerima _e-mail_ dari boss mereka hanya tersenyum (atau menyeringai khusus untuk Mukuro dan Reborn, serta mendengus untuk Hibari).

Mereka memang harus cepat pulang dan kembali ke Vongola Mansion dan menertawai Tsuna gara-gara _e-mail paperwork_ barusan.


	8. Think

**Think**

Cast: Tsunayoshi Sawada

* * *

Terkadang Tsuna selalu berpikir untuk kabur dari kehidupannya ini. Dari Reborn, Vongola, mafia, dan segala hal aneh yang membuat segala situasi yang terjadi menjadi situasi hidup dan mati.

Namun dia selalu teringat ucapan teman-temannya yang sekaligus berperan sebagai _guardians_nya.

Hayato selalu berkata padanya bahwa dia akan selalu bersama Tsuna apapun yang terjadi.

Takeshi selalu menyebutnya sahabat terbaik yang pernah Takeshi punya dan selalu ada saat Tsuna senang maupun sedih.

_Onii-san_ selalu memberinya semangat, dan berkata bahwa Tsuna adalah adik lelakinya yang paling ekstrim.

Lambo pernah bilang bahwa Tsuna adalah kakak yang terbaik sedunia, dan Lambo selalu berkata bahwa dirinya tak pernah seberuntung ini setelah bertemu Tsuna.

Chrome selalu bilang bahwa Tsuna adalah boss terbaik yang pernah ada, dan dia berjanji akan selalu mendukung Tsuna.

Kyouya selalu menyebutnya omnivora, tapi Tsuna selalu tahu bahwa Kyouya sama seperti yang lainnya, dia akan selalu ada dimanapun Tsuna berada.

Mukuro selalu menyebutkan bahwa Tsuna adalah calon tubuhnya, terkadang membuat Tsuna berpikir bahwa Mukuro sebenarnya hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Tsuna selalu baik-baik saja, dan Mukuro akan selalu melindungi Tsuna apapun situasinya.

Akhirnya Tsuna hanya berpikir bahwa dia sangat beruntung memiliki teman-teman seperti mereka.

* * *

**[a/n]: **Okay, ada yang punya _prompt_ dan mau dibikin drabblenya? Silakan, silakan /berasamodus


End file.
